A Gift For Wanda
by shipper08
Summary: It's Vision's first Christmas and he wants to find the right gift to cheer Wanda up. Because who doesn't need a Christmas story in summer.


A Vision and Wanda Christmas story

This story takes place after civil war and the Avengers have gotten back together. No offence is intended if you do not celebrate Christmas, I was just going for a cute story.

I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

As the holiday season approached the Avengers headquarters began to empty out. Natasha had gone with Clint to spend Christmas with his family, as she did every year. Tony and Pepper had gone away somewhere warm to reconnect. Steve had decided to take a motorcycle trip, and Sam had gone home to his family, as had most everyone else. The only ones really left were Vision and Wanda.

As it was Vision's first Christmas the rest of the team had spent lots of time explaining the holiday to him. Everyone had told him of their own traditions and what they enjoyed most about the holiday. Although Vision understood the main concept, there were still many things about the holiday that confused him. Before Natasha had left she talked with Vision about the holiday, as she had also gone through learning to enjoy Christmas.

"It's a time to be with the ones you love and care about." She explained to Vision.

"Love and care… like family?" Vision asked.

"Yeah, a lot of people spend it with family. You know, the offer from Clint still stands to come spend the holiday with his family."

"The offer is very kind, but I think I am better suited to spend the holiday here." As he said this his eyes roamed over to where Wanda was hugging Clint good bye.

Natasha noticed this and smiled. "You should do something nice for her. Christmas can be difficult for those who have lost their family."

Vision looked back at Natasha, embarrassed that she had figured out where his thoughts were going. "But what do I do?"

"That I can't help you with. You know Wanda best, you need to figure out what would make her happy." Vision looked sceptically at Natasha. "Don't worry" She said as she got up to leave, "You'll figure it out."

* * *

Vision spent quite a while trying to figure out what he could do for Wanda. Natasha had been right, Wanda was becoming quite withdrawn and quiet as the holiday got closer. Long ago the team had decided that Vision needed to watch Christmas movies to learn about the holiday. They had developed a movie collection that Vision had promised to watch while they were all away. Wanda had been watching them with him each night, and explaining things he did not understand, but Vision could tell that her heart was not in it.

"What are we watching tonight Vizh, we only have a few left to work through." Wanda asked sounding tired.

"We do not have to watch a film this evening if you do not wish to Wanda. You sound very tired." Vision said with concern.

"I'm sorry Vizh, I'm just not feeling the holiday mood this year. If you are alright to watch on your own I think I'll just go to bed."

"Of course, I do not wish to upset you" Vision replied.

"Thank you Vizh" Wanda said before she retreated to her room.

As Vision watched one of the movies alone he worried over how to make Wanda feel better. He had contemplated getting her a present, but he was at a total lost over what he could get her. Finally as the credits rolled Vision came up with a plan. He only had one week left before Christmas; he hoped it would be enough time to get everything ready.

* * *

Wanda sat in her room reflecting on the holiday season. She knew that with it being Vision's first Christmas she should be making more of an effort to partake in traditional holiday activities, but she just couldn't bring herself to. Without her family it was just too difficult to enjoy many of the activities. She was happy that it was just Vision and her left, as Vision seemed to understand she just needed some space.

However, when Wanda woke the next morning she began to worry. Usually each morning Vision would meet her in the kitchen and they would enjoy a simple breakfast before training together. When Wanda went into the kitchen she found it empty. She searched the entire house and even reached out with her mind to try and find Vision, but there was no trace of him. As Wanda carried on with her day she grew worried that she may have offended Vision last night. When dinner time finally rolled around Wanda found Vision in the kitchen with a pizza.

"Hello Wanda" he greeted her as she walked in.

"Hello Vizh" Wanda replied hesitantly. "Where have you been today?"

"Oh… well I went into town… on business… for, umm, Mr. Stark." Vision replied without meeting her eye.

"Oh" Wanda replied. She tried to reach out to Vision's mind, but for the first time she found it closed off.

The meal was spent in an awkward silence, after which Vision excused himself, claiming he had plans for the evening, and left. That evening Wanda sat in her room feeling very confused. Vision and her had gotten a lot closer since the team got back together. Spending so much time apart, not knowing how the other was, had made them cherish their time together even more. Now Wanda didn't know what to do.

* * *

Vision felt terrible about lying to Wanda. He could tell she was hurt, and that she had been shocked to find his mind closed off. As much as it pained him Vision wanted to surprise Wanda, which meant he could not let her see into his thoughts. As he continued working on her surprise, he could not help but worry about Wanda.

* * *

As the week continued Wanda grew more and more worried. Each day when she woke Vision was nowhere to be found. Some evenings he was not even at dinner. When Christmas Eve rolled around Wanda did not see Vision for the entire day. Long after dinner she sat at the dining table confused and upset. Before she even realized it a tear rolled down her cheek.

'Why' she thought, 'Why would Vizh lie to me? What have I done to make him avoid me this much?' Feeling more confused, hurt and alone than she had in quite a while, Wanda crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Wanda was awoken by a soft tapping at her door.

"Wanda" Said Vision softly.

"Vision, what do you want?" Wanda replied coldly.

"Well it is Christmas morning and I was wondering if you were planning on coming out of your room this morning"

Half asleep and still emotionally confused, Wanda replied. "You know what Vision, no, I am not planning on coming out of my room this morning, this afternoon, or this evening."

"Oh…" Was all she heard as she felt Vision's presence leave.

Wanda felt slightly guilty, but she had been very hurt by Vision this week and she did not feel like dealing with him right now, it would hurt too much.

* * *

Vision retreated to the kitchen, his head hung and his heart heavy with sadness and confusion. He looked around him at all he had prepared. He had planned so much, but he had not planned on this reaction from Wanda. How was he supposed to make her feel better if he could not get her out of her room? At a loss for what to do he decided to phone Natasha for advice.

"Hello" she answered. In the background Vision could hear Clint's family and Christmas music.

"Hello Natasha, it is Vision."

"Hold on Vision," she replied as she moved into another room. Vision heard a door close and the sound of Christmas songs faded. "That's better. So what's up? Have you given Wanda her gift yet?"

"That is why I am phoning. I did not wish to interrupt your holiday, but I need your advice. Miss Maximoff is refusing to leave her room today. I do not know what to do."

"Why won't she leave her room?" Natasha asked.

"I am not entirely sure, but I suspect my prolonged absence this week may have upset her."

"You should talk to her. Give her her gift and explain where you have been. Trust me, she will understand."

"You are probably right, but I am worried. This surprise was supposed to cheer her up, but so far it has only succeeded in worsening her mood. Perhaps it would be better if I just gave her her space and did not hurt her anymore."

"Vision, you are not a coward. You need to talk to her, you can fix this."

"But I still face the problem of her not exiting her room. Her door is closed and she said she will not come out."

With a smile in her voice Natasha replied, "When has a closed door ever stopped you before. I have to go Vision, you can figure this out." With that she hung up the phone.

Trusting the judgment of his friend, Vision headed back to Wanda's room.

* * *

Wanda had fallen back asleep. She had been having a pleasant dream where she was walking through a meadow. Suddenly Vision was before her in the meadow, whispering her name. Gradually the whispering got louder until Wanda awoke. As Wanda rolled over she was startled to find Vision standing next to her bed with his hand out, as if he was trying to decide if he should touch her to wake her.

"Vision what are you doing in here" Wanda asked angrily.

"I am very sorry, and I do recognize that you door is closed, but I really do wish you would come out of your room this morning."

Still annoyed, Wanda rolled back over and closed her eyes, "I already told you, no"

Sensing his presence still in the room Wanda opened her eyes. Crouched by the side of her bed was vision.

"I know I have not been around this week. I am very sorry if that hurt you."

"You lied to me Vision" Wanda replied.

"That is true, and although you may not believe it, it hurt me as well to do so. If you would only come out of your room I promise I will explain why I lied to you. Please."

Wanda looked into Vision's eyes and could see that he was telling the truth. He truly looked sorry that he had hurt her.

"Fine. If you leave my room I will get ready and I will join you for breakfast."

Vision's eyes light up and with a smile he rose and drifted through the door.

* * *

After a quick shower Wanda left her room and headed towards the kitchen. As she got closer she noticed several things. There was soft instrumental music playing in the background, and the air smelt of pine and something cooking. Rounding the corner into the kitchen Wanda was amazed to find a wintery scene before her.

The kitchen overlooked the living room, where an eight foot tall tree had been set up and decorated. Hanging from it were many beautiful ornaments. In the fireplace there was a small fire burning, and everywhere she looked Wanda saw tinsel and garland. There were many poinsettias placed around the room, and all the windows had been frosted. Turning to look back at the kitchen Wanda found Vision standing by the table. The table had been laid with a Christmas cloth, and Vision had set out the nice dishes.

"I hope this has not upset you further. I understand if it has and you wish to return to your room. I just wanted to surprise you with a happy Christmas." Visions held his breath as Wanda took it all in.

"Vision, this is…amazing!" Wanda said with a smile.

Vision let out his breath and smiled. "If you would care to sit I will serve you breakfast and I can explain further."

Wanda was amazed as she sat down and was served a plate full of light fluffy pancakes. Vision's cooking skills had not improved much, most mornings they enjoyed cereal or very dark toast. After adding butter and syrup to her pancakes she cautiously took a bite. Vision watched tensely as she swallowed.

"How are they? Are they all right?" He asked worriedly

"Vision, these are delicious. When did you learn to cook?" Wanda asked as she took another bite.

"I taught myself this past week. I had to go out to another of Mr. Stark's properties to practice so that you would not know." He replied looking rather sheepish. Wanda just looked at him amazed.

"So this is what you were doing all week?"

"Partially. It was explained to me that Christmas is a time for family. Everyone told me about their best Christmas memories and they were all of families getting together to celebrate. It was also explained to me that those that have lost family can find this time of year… difficult. I knew that you were finding things difficult. I wanted to make things better for you. It took some time to get the cooking right, and it took quite a while to find the proper tree and decorate it."

"Vizh… thank you, this is all very kind of you." Wanda replied with a smile.

Vision smiled back and the two of them enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence. When they had finished Vision put the dishes in the kitchen, then stood in front of Wanda and took both her hands.

"If you would care to accompany me to the Christmas tree, there is one more part to your Christmas surprise."

Curiously Wanda allowed herself to be led towards the Christmas tree. She marveled on the short walk, as she had many times, over the feel of Vision's skin. By the look of it, many expected it to feel cold, fake, and plastic, but it was anything but. Vision's skin was warm and real; and although she would never admit it, whenever he touched her she felt a spark of something.

Vision carefully led her over to the tree and sat down with her on the couch. "Now I must ask you to close your eyes" Vision told Wanda.

Wanda gave him a skeptical look, "Vizh…"

The only response she got was a pleading look from Vision.

"Fine" Wanda said as she closed her eyes.

Vision let out a breath he had been holding. Although the day had started rough, it had gone uphill since. Vision hoped that he had not made a mistake with the gift he had chosen. Carefully he took a thin wrapped package out from under the tree. Before he placed it in her hands he took the opportunity to really look at Wanda. It was not often he was given such an opportunity. She truly was beautiful; so young but so strong and experienced. She has seen so much in her life so far, and not much of it had been happy. Vision placed the gift in her hands, hoping that this could become a good memory in her life.

"You may open your eyes now"

Wanda had felt something light being gently placed in her hands and was curious. She opened her eyes and stared down at a thin rectangular gift. It was wrapped in a paper decorated with bells and wreaths. The gift had been tied up with a red bow.

"Vizh, you really didn't have to get me a present" Wanda said looking up at him.

"Just open it" he said softly.

Curiously Wanda untied the bow and ripped off the paper. What she was left with was a Christmas card that had a picture of a smiling Saint Nick with the words 'Merry Christmas' above it.

"Oh, thank you Vizh. Usually though most people do not wrap cards." Wanda said as she gave Vision a smile to let him know she didn't mind.

"I do understand that a card is usually placed in an envelope, but I felt that this card was more classified as a present and that it deserved to be wrapped."

Wanda gave Vision a questioning look and opened the card. The entire inside of the card was filled with writing.

 _Wanda,  
Although I'm not the type to get sentimental, I wish you a merry Christmas and a very happy new year.  
-Tony_

 _To Wanda,  
Always remember you're awesome! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.  
From, Scott_

 _Wanda,  
Thank you for sticking with me through thick and thin. You are an amazing woman and a vital part of this team. Merry Christmas.  
-Steve_

On and on, the entire card was filled with messages from the avengers and all those that help keep the avengers going. There were even messages from the avenger families, some of whom she hadn't even met. All of the messages were filled with love and kind words. Wanda felt herself tearing up as she read them all. Finally Wanda looked up at Vision.

"Vizh…I…" Wanda started, unsure what to say.

Vision was startled to see a tear run down Wanda's face. "Oh dear. Please Wanda, I am so sorry, I did not mean to upset you." Vision quickly said as he reached forward to wipe the tear away. He used his hand to cradle Wanda's face. "Please Wanda, let me try to make this better."

Wanda moved her hand up to cover his. "Vizh," she said after taking a breath, "I'm not upset, just overwhelmed. Was it your idea to do this?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Still unsure as to whether Wanda was actually not upset, or was just trying to be nice, Vision began to slowly explain.

"The idea of gift giving was explained to me by the team. I knew I wanted to give you something, but I wanted it to be something you would enjoy, something to make you smile. It came to me the night you didn't want to watch a Christmas movie. You were upset because you had lost your family, but I wanted to show you that you have gained a new family. The avengers, and those important to them, they are your family now. I traveled to them all and they were very eager to sing that card. That is why I was gone for most of the week."

Wanda looked at Vision with wonder. "Vizh…I cannot even express what this means to me. You have given me something I thought I had lost forever. Thank you." Wanda then surprised Vision by reaching over and giving him a long hug.

After the initial shock wore off, Vision returned the hug. "I am truly sorry for the sorrow and confusion this surprise has created. I did not like to hide my plans from you, but I wanted this to be a surprise." Vision explained.

"Do not worry Vizh, what you have given me was worth the confusion." As Wanda pulled away from the hug and looked at Vision she added, "But please don't ever close your mind from me again."

"I promise I shall never do so again," was Vision's reply.

* * *

Later on in the day, after Vision had cleaned up the kitchen and Wanda had placed her card above the fireplace, the two sat curled up on the couch watching the last of the Christmas movies left by the team. Vision sat on one end of the couch with Wanda curled up into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He had earlier draped a blanket over her, as the small fire had started to die out. Although the Christmas had not been what either expected, they were both very happy with the outcome of the day.

As Wanda let out a content sigh and snuggled more into Vision's side, he smiled. He had been slowly stroking her hair, and now carefully turned his head and softly kissed the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas Wanda"

"Merry Christmas Vizh"

The End


End file.
